This Is War
by purpledragon6
Summary: Another song fic for Sym Bionic Titan.


**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Sym Bionic Titan or the song 'This is War' by Thirty Seconds to Mars.**

* * *

The sirens, low and ghostly sounding, rang out all through Galaluna as groups of citizens and mutradii raced around the planets grounds as more and more space ships began to touch down, signalling that both worlds were now at war.

Soldiers readied their guns, as did all of the regular civilians that new how to handle one. Many either fired and killed or were fired at and killed themselves, but it didn't matter which end of the gun they were on, they were all fighting the same war.

The king gave his final warnings to his daughter's new guardian as he locked them into the space craft and opened the Riftgate. He then turned to the two soldiers closest to him. Baron and Arthur, who waited for further orders.

The king grabbed his gun and exited the castle with the two. The scene that laid before them was several citizens dead and several who were still fighting their enemy, and thats when the king saw him. His dear friend, the one responsible for this whole war. Modula.

Princess Illana never gave up hope of seeing an end to the war. She always believed that their was light at the end of this tunnel. After the shamen had done nothing but give her fresh hope she returned to her home on Earth and sent her people a message. Telling them all that they should never give up hope, she would be returning and the war would be won.

It was finally the moment of truth. As Titan came closer and closer to the war-torn planet they knew there was now turning back. It was live or die and they had no intentions of dying today. It was the moment to win, the moment to fight!

The blood of their enemies soon outweighed that of their people as the survivors ran for cover and kept hidden, hoping that this new attacker was their princess, who had finally returned to them after all of these years.

Even with all they had slain so far, Lance had seen the planet when they first arrived. It was nothing but rubble, there were very few survivors and no matter how many they killed more kept coming and killing more and more of those survivors There would be no end to this war and no new beginning for Galaluna. It was to far gone. They were better off returning to earth. But even he believed there would be no end there.

Octus could sense his friend's turmoil and as much as he hated to admit it, he had to agree with the corprol. No matter where they seemed to go their enemy would always find them, and they would always try to kill the last of the Galalunians. They had many close calls, so he feared that maybe one day, one of them would be killed and the race of Galaluna would die out.

Ilana, as much as she hated to admit it, felt the same way the boys did. She knew that this war was a lost cause, until something appeared on Titan's monitor. A heartbeat. A Galalunian one. It was beating hard and fast with no signs of stopping, and slowly, one by one several of those heart beats began to appear under the bright sun of Galaluna, painting a new image of hope for the three.

The enemies were now slain, but so were their kind. The war hadn't ended in peace, but at least the war had finally ended. The only obstical that now stood in their path was picking up the pieces and if all possible, rebuild their once proud world. A task that seemed impossible.

The survivors amoung them was the injured king, slowly crawled out of their hiding places and gazed upon Titan. They had never seen anything like it and feared it might be a Mutradi. The body of Modula was laid out in front of it. If it was a Murtradi it would be a sign of victory on Galaluna's end, if not then it would still be a sign of victory. Slowly, the Titan split into three separate robots, who then melted away to revile Octus, the Corprol, and their princess. She proudly stepped out in front of them and announced: My name is Ilana, Our world has been at war for many years now, but today now marks the end of this war. THE WAR HAS BEEN WON!


End file.
